


【灿俊】Free Day

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	【灿俊】Free Day

今日无行程安排，李楷灿还是惯性起了个早。  
10代的小孩是没什么养生觉悟啦，主要难得休假，他打算去趟梦队宿舍和同龄人联络联络感情……昨晚黄仁俊还和他说今天不去练习室来着。李楷灿心情简单，穿着随意，结果行至半路一通公事电话打来，说公司翻日历看了，今天正适宜千禧年的小孩录个休假日常给粉丝发福利。  
李楷灿“哦”一声挂断，低头瞧瞧脚上一双人字拖，心想我们公司真行。

被安排的明明白白。

 

李楷灿到宿舍时，他那俩发小正闹着月份最大的同龄人一起去衣帽间换衣服，00年的大哥感觉或许这就是代沟吧可怎样拒绝比较不伤人呢？一看李楷灿来了，他立马单手扶额并疯狂眨眼发出求救信号。  
抱臂靠墙听了会儿热闹的李楷灿冲黄仁俊意味不明地笑了下，接着就走向他不由分说地一拽，脸却对着另外俩人：  
“这人休息日归我。”

归你大爷。两小时后黄仁俊这么想。

 

衣帽间空间有限，铺天盖地的打歌服占据了大半江山。余下放置等身镜的那一小片地儿吧，帘子一拉姑且还能用于一人换衣。  
现在他们就站在帘后，黄仁俊抬了眼，能借着昏黄的壁灯看到李楷灿鼻侧的阴影——距离这样近。  
帘上映出两人暧昧含糊的影子。

与李楷灿单独相处的氛围总是莫名旖旎。黄仁俊归责为自己所怀情愫不纯，所见才艳情。东北人心虚之下若有第三人在场，则必定插科打诨为纯洁友谊努力圆场，李楷灿配合打得向来很好，好得近乎无原则的迁就，只是偶尔递过来性质危险的目光会教黄仁俊又疑又惧。  
比如刚才，再比如现在。  
李楷灿垂着眼睫好认真地给黄仁俊套外套，就是不知为何帮人穿衣要将自己整个人贴上去的。他们微妙的身高差距在狭小的空间让黄仁俊受制，面对面紧贴着的避无可避，还要被李楷灿喷洒到自己一侧脸颊和耳畔的灼热呼吸搞得心浮气躁。  
“你到底想干嘛？”黄仁俊抓住李楷灿给他扣扣子的手，语气满满的不耐烦，殊不知他声音软软的一点儿威慑力都没有。  
忙内说的很对啊，除了年龄哪里都不像哥哥嘛。  
“仁俊的手真的好小诶。”李楷灿答非所问，取笑的话被他晃着黄仁俊的手用蜜糖似的黏糊腔调说了出来，就成了宠溺意味的撒娇。但李楷灿对黄仁俊的撒娇向来都是要收利息的，果然下一秒这人就把自己被勉强半包裹着的手反向撑开，四指塞满对方指缝，拇指抵着人掌心缓慢画圈儿摩挲。  
“我到底想干嘛？”李楷灿眯着眼睛凑近黄仁俊的脸，看到对方条件反射瞳孔紧缩，他恶劣地笑出声来。  
“当然想。”

黄仁俊当机三秒才反应过来，当即想给这人一记锁喉。  
然而手臂将将抬起就被那人轻轻划拨至颈后构成一个拥抱，艳情之人用手掌着他后脑勺毫无预兆地亲了上来，唇舌柔软湿润，牙齿成了被一遍遍砥砺的珠宝。李楷灿的吻还算是温温柔柔，眼神却锐利危险直如解剖刀具，一遍遍侵犯着黄仁俊的神经系统。  
黄仁俊发出一声模糊的呜咽。

李楷灿把黄仁俊整个圈进怀里，双手分工明确，一只慢条斯理地解扣子，一只顺着下摆伸进去。  
帮你穿衣服当然是为了再亲手给你脱掉啊。  
“衣服我帮仁俊脱了。”  
李楷灿轻轻咬着黄仁俊的耳垂，一手掌着对方纤细的腰色情揉弄，一手从自己松垮垮挂在胯上的裤子口袋里掏出什么。  
“这个，就仁俊来帮我戴吧。”  
黄仁俊咬着嘴唇眼睛湿润润的，闻言去看，李楷灿已经直起身来把那东西用嘴咬着一角递到他嘴边。  
一个包装完好的安全套。  
李楷灿这人是怎么做到说什么狗话都这么坦然的？！  
黄仁俊被冲击得都有点手抖，他觉得自己应该生气的，可是脸和耳朵却先不争气地红了。  
“怎么？害羞啦？” 李楷灿故作惊奇地凑过去，把头搁到黄仁俊颈窝里，说话时故意用呼吸吹佛黄仁俊纤细的喉结，他一边感受着对方的颤抖，一边牵引对方的手放到自己勃起的阴茎上。李楷灿发出满意的喘息声：“来，不会的话我教你。”

地上铺的绒毯注定要换，李楷灿跪坐着把黄仁俊翻个身从背后抱住，两手顺着黄仁俊赤裸的躯干一寸寸滑落，最后还是停在纤细腰身，扶住提起，膝盖从下面顶开黄仁俊的大腿根抵到墙根，黄仁俊被迫张开双腿并拢不得。  
两人都面向那面镜子，视觉冲击让此时一举一动的性张力都最大化。  
“仁俊，眼睛不要闭着嘛。”作恶之人毫无负担的撒着娇，被绑到十字架上的人羞恼地垂着眸子不声不响。  
“啊……我懂了。”李楷灿的声线陡然低下去，“仁俊意思说我可以直接开动了？”  
黄仁俊感受到李楷灿抵在自己身后的阴茎有危险的前行迹象立刻想躲，可眼下这尴尬的姿势让他根本提不上力气，前方亦无路可逃，他扭过头用湿漉漉的眼睛去瞪李楷灿……他大约真不知道自己这一眼顶多算娇嗔。  
“看着镜子，我就不直接进去。”李楷灿被黄仁俊的反应逗得乐了一下，但对要求毫不退让。  
黄仁俊抖着眼睫抬起眼睛，李楷灿沾了润滑液的手指随即插了进去。  
被迫看清自己混杂情欲与羞耻的神情，黄仁俊咬着牙倒抽着冷气，脑袋一片嗡嗡然，阴茎颤颤巍巍立起来，被李楷灿掌着自己的手握住套弄，在镜子里看起来更像是在自慰，黄仁俊被这个认知刺激得腰一软几乎向前倒去，射出来的瞬间李楷灿抽出手指换了更粗大的物什猛然进入。  
“啊！”  
接连的刺激让黄仁俊的背脊一下子绷紧，这下他咬着牙也止不住呻吟声了，岂止如此，奉行有泪不轻弹的已成年少年泪腺都崩坏了，他一边抽泣着一边让煽情的眼泪水膜似的蒙上脸颊。  
李楷灿却并不会就此停止禽兽黄仁俊，相反的，黄仁俊甬道壁肉细密紧致的挤压爽得李楷灿更想刺激他了。  
李楷灿一边缓慢却深入地一下下冲撞着，一边伏在黄仁俊耳畔喘息着：  
“我说，仁俊喊一声哥哥怎么样，看在我这么努力的份上。”  
“我……你……啊！”深陷情欲的黄仁俊延迟好几秒才反应过来，眼睛通红像只被抢了食儿的兔子，一句国骂还没说完就被李楷灿一个掐准时机的大力抽送撞了个碎。不受控制的泪水迅速盈满眼眶，他是刺穿夜莺胸口的那朵玫瑰，在李楷灿身上完全盛开。  
李楷灿毫不克制自己掺着快意呻吟的急促喘息，他把这当成一种撩拨手段把黄仁俊彻底逼上绝路：“叫一声哥哥，我就全都照仁俊的意思来，叫一声吧，当然了要叫오빠而不是형哟。"  
“……哥，嘶……오빠……轻点好吗……”  
“嗯……骗你的，仁俊怎么还是这么好骗，哥哥我好不放心。” 李楷灿混满汗和情欲的脸上漫不经心挑起个痞里痞气的坏笑， “仁俊，我们要小点声，被另外两个人听见了就不好了……仁俊这么好哄，他们说想要加入你肯定也不知道怎么拒绝吧。”

“可是我不想呢，我不想和别人分享你哦。”

 

-END-


End file.
